


Tree

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Culture Sharing, M/M, teasing dads, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 7/25 Days of Christmas || TreeJesse's parents invite Hanzo to a good ol' tree hunt.





	Tree

“You know we have to meet this boyfriend of yours soon, right?”

Jesse rolled his eyes, holding his phone up with his shoulder as he stirred some veggies in a skillet. “Yeah, I know. I’m actually pretty excited for y’all to meet him. He’s a right peach.”

“High praise,” his Papí intoned over the line.

“You should bring him tomorrow!” He heard his dad yell in the background.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Gabriel agreed.

“You sure?” Jesse asked, tossing a piece of broccoli to Huckleberry. “I know it’s kind of a… family thing.”

“If you’re going out with him, he’ll have to get used to us eventually, right?” Jack said, closer to the speaker this time.

Jesse chuckled, “That’s true.”

“And,” Gabriel added, “What better time to meet your new guy than off in the wilderness with an ax?”

“Hey!” Jesse yelled over his parents’ laughter. “You cut that shit out! I really like him, I want this to work.”

Gabriel hummed, “Okay, mijo. We won’t get too crazy.

“It’s your normal crazy I’m worried about,” Jesse muttered, his dad’s faint yell of “Fair!” from the background sending them all into low laughter.

He rang off with his parents and sat down on the couch to eat his simple dinner. Huckleberry sat right on his feet, ready to catch any scraps that fell.

Taking a bite of pasta, Jesse turned on some ghost hunting reruns, considering.

_It would be fun to take Hanzo with us to get my parents’ tree… God, they’re both gonna be insufferable, though._ He thought back on his boyfriend; his stern face, strong shoulders, and proud posture. The way he carried himself spoke of some sort of specialized training, easy to recognize given Jesse’s family circle.

_If anyone could handle my dads, it’d be him._ Mind at ease, he shot off a text, wondering idly if he’d ever texted this much before he met the bookkeeper.

                **Me** | _hey there darlin’_

                **Me** | _was wondering if you’d like to join my family for our annual tree hunt tomorrow_

It was pushing into late evening so it was entirely possible that Hanzo was already in bed. He couldn’t get too disappointed if it didn’t work out, it was a pretty last-minute invitation.

The investigation crew on his show was revving up for a dramatic séance when his phone beeped at him.

                **Hanzo** | _you are… what?_

Jesse chuckled. Yeah, that might not have been the clearest message. He’d have to be better about that. He started typing out an apology and explanation when a video chat request popped up from the man himself.

Suddenly frantic, Jesse quickly turned down the volume on the TV and ran a hand across his face and beard.

He clicked accept.

_Ho, boy._

On his screen was probably the prettiest sight he’d seen in a long while.

Hanzo lay on his side, head resting on a pillow and hair loose behind him. He was shirtless, rumpled, and a damn _sight_. That intricate tattoo he’d only seen a peek of made a reappearance on the man’s chest and upper arm and Jesse thought the room was suddenly a bit too warm.

“I thought it would be easier to explain face-to-face,” Hanzo said with a small yawn, his voice sounding sleep-rough.

“Aw, I’m sorry, sug’, didn’t mean to wake you up,” Jesse winced, propping his elbow on the arm of the sofa. Huckleberry quickly climbed up next to him on the couch, squishing against his side with a happy whine.

A smirk crossed Hanzo’s face, “It is no trouble. Now explain to me in plain English what the hell your message said.”

That got a laugh out of him. “Well ya see, every year my dads and I go out to a permitted area in the forest just a ways out of town to cut down a Christmas tree.”

“Really?” Hanzo looked intrigued. “You do not buy them from the store?”

“My Papí refuses. He’s real big on Christmas.”

“So I gathered,” Hanzo smiled, and boy if that didn’t just make him melt.

“So whaddya say?” Jesse asked, hopeful as all hell. “You want to come with us tomorrow?”

The other made a show of thinking it over and Jesse had to bite back a stupid grin. “I would enjoy that.”

Jesse’s smile hurt his face. “Great!”

Hanzo’s sleep-happy smile made the potential embarrassment tomorrow completely worth it.

Hopefully.

=x=x=x=

Introductions had gone smoothly, as far as Hanzo could tell. Jesse’s parents were both bulky, muscular men that would have been far more intimidating if they didn’t light up when they saw their son. He had been spared from too many questions, though Jesse was subject to what sounded like an endless stream of teasing in Spanish from his father throughout the car ride. A quick peck from Hanzo seemed to set him to rights pretty quickly once they had reached their destination, Jesse’s face alight with delighted bashfulness.

The group slowly made their way around the sparsely wooded area, boots crunching in the snow as they went. Trees of varying sizes surrounded them, many of them with a neon red ribbon secured to their branches to indicate that they were free game for chopping.

Gabriel told them to look for a nice, tall, full tree from among the bunch.

So far, they weren’t having much luck.

Ahead of them, Jack scratched at the back of his head. They’d been walking around for nearly a half an hour at this point, and he was getting a bit tetchy.

 “What about this one?” Jack asked, pointing to a modest tree.

“That thing’s barely seven feet!” Gabriel complained, eyeing the tree with sharp eyes. “We’ve got vaulted ceilings, we can get a taller tree than that!”

Jesse chuckled from where he stood back next to Hanzo, both watching the couple lightly bicker with each other. “They have this same argument every year. Papí wants the biggest tree he can manage but Dad’s always thinking about how it’s going to fit through the door.”

Hanzo coughed to cover a laugh.

“Hanzo! Jesse! Come tell Jack how wrong he is!” Gabriel yelled.

“Y’all know I don’t take sides on this,” Jesse chuckled.

“I am afraid I will not be much help, either,” Hanzo admitted. “I have only ever had smaller Christmas trees purchased from a store”

“Not a big tradition in Japan, then?” Gabriel asked.

Hanzo shook his head. “Not especially. At least, not with my family.”

Jesse gave Hanzo’s hand a quick squeeze. He knew family was a sore subject for him. Hanzo had only mentioning in passing that they were the reason he and his brother left Japan. If he ever wanted to talk about it further, Jesse promised to be there for him.

“What sort of things do you do for Christmas in Japan?” Jesse asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, Christmas is more of a, ah,” Hanzo cleared his throat, “couples holiday.”

Gabriel smirked.

“We usually have クリスマスケーキ, Christmas Cake. It is quite delicious.” Hanzo smiled.

“And we tend to have Christmas cookies more’n anything else in the States,” Jesse commented.

“Yes, and I believe you have turkey to eat on Christmas eve?”

“Honeyed ham for us,” Gabriel chimed in with a nod. “We like to save the turkey for thanksgiving.”

Hanzo hummed, “In Japan, a more recent tradition is to have fried chicken for Christmas.”

“What?” Jack perked up.

Hanzo blinked at them all, bewildered by their identical bright smiles. “Yes, we would get a bucket from a chain restaurant—”

“That settles it!” Jack interrupted, hands on his hips and looking entirely too pleased. “We’re having fried chicken for Christmas this year!”

“Hell yeah!” Jesse crowed. “Dad makes the best fried chicken, you’re gonna love it.”

Startled, Hanzo immediately protested, “Please, do not chance your plans on my account!”

“It’s no trouble, darlin’—”

“You, cease!” Hanzo turned on his boyfriend with an embarrassed glare. “I do not want to intrude on your family’s traditions.”

“Nah, don’t worry about that,” Gabriel said, waving off the concern. He used the distraction to casually walk the group to another tree. Jack didn’t seem to notice, his feet moving of their own accord to follow his husband. “It’s usually just the three of us,” Gabriel continued. “You’re welcome to join us.”

“If’n you don’t already have plans with your brother, that is,” Jesse added. He quickly gave a sneaky thumbs-up to his Papí where they stood now in front of a substantially taller tree.

Hanzo sighed, choosing to ignore the underhanded trickery going on around him. “Thank you for the offer, I will speak to Genji to confirm his plans first.”

Jack nodded, satisfied. He finally turned towards the tree, gesturing to it with a tired wave of hand. “So, do we agree on this one?”

“Yep,” Gabriel’s smile was all mischievous satisfaction. “I concede. It’s perfect.”

“Fantastic,” Jack turned to Jesse with what Hanzo could only describe as manic glee. “Get the chainsaw.”

=x=x=x=

Jack felled the tree in record time, dusting off his gloved hands and lifting the goggles from his face with a look that spoke of the primal satisfaction of a job well done.

“Now,” he started, shifting his gaze to glare at his husband. “Since I _know_ this isn’t the seven-footer I agreed to, _you_ boys will be carrying it yourselves.”

Gabriel shrugged, “you just want to see me do squats.”

“It’s a perk,” Jack snickered.

“Ugh, gross dad jokes!” Jesse gagged, pulling a roll of thin rope from one of his jacket pockets.

Hanzo stood back and watched as Jesse helped Gabriel truss the tree, tightly binding the branches around the trunk to make it more manageable to move back to the truck.

It was still _huge_.

“Alright, mijo, let’s get this thing up and get moving.” With a hearty thump to the back, Gabriel squatted down beside the tree with Jesse, much to their partners’ enjoyment.

“Don’t forget to lift with your legs,” Gabriel advised with just a bit of tease.

Jesse just rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He hoped he hadn’t imagined the muted noise from Hanzo’s direction. It sounded good.

But shit, the tree was _really fuckin’ heavy._

The two managed to heave it up into their arms, quickly shuffling to balance the unwieldy thing on a shoulder. Gabriel had the base of the trunk, taking the bulk of the weight with relative ease. Jesse had a firm grip around the center of the tree, managing to balance it well before a branch came loose from its binding and smacked him square in the face.

_“Cripes!”_

Startled from the hit, Jesse stumbled backwards with a yelp, overbalancing and nearly taking him and his Papí down. Quick hands grabbed onto the front of his lapels and pulled him forwards onto his feet once more. Jesse snapped off the offending branch, clearing his line of sight to see Hanzo taking up the front end of the tree, his arms bulging as he stretched to hold the loose branches in place. From behind him, he could hear his dad setting Gabriel to rights as well.

Hanzo looked over his shoulder to Jesse with a sly smile when they were all readjusted, “Shall we?”

Jesse gulped.

The entire walk back, Jesse very valiantly tried not to stare obviously at Hanzo’s ass as they carried the pine monstrosity through the woods.

He failed completely.

Hanzo didn’t mind.

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is a day late! I'll do my best to catch up soon, thank you all for being patient with me! ^^;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Unedited.]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
